


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by StrangeLittleNobody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLittleNobody/pseuds/StrangeLittleNobody
Summary: Din has some fears about marrying his partner but she has some other things to say about it.
Relationships: Din Djarin x female character (non-specific)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In the Eyes of the Beholder

“Why are you so scared to commit to me? Do you not want to be with me anymore?” I questioned. “Do you not love me anymore?” I whispered; my voice barely audible due to the emotions flowing through me. 

“Do I not love you?” Apparently not quiet enough. “What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I love you! You’re all I want in my life. You’re it for me.” He replied, taking my hands in his.

“Then what is it?! Why are you so afraid to take those last few steps?” I asked expectantly. I needed to know. “I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you! What’s holding you back?”

“If we get married, you would be able to see my face.”

“SO? I don’t see how that’s such a problem. What is so wrong about me seeing what you look like?”

“Because, I’m scared you won’t like what you see!” He shouts at me. He then takes a shaky breath and continues. “I’m worried that you’ll take one look at my face and realize that I’m not the man you wanted. That I’m not what you pictured and then you’ll leave me and I’ll have no one.” His gaze moves to his feet and though he tries to hide it, the voice modulator picks up on the small sniffle he gives. My heart breaks at the sound.

“Are you serious right now!?” I shout in disbelief as anger bubbles in my chest. Not anger directed at him specifically. More towards the self-doubt and inner judgement that clouds his brain. “How could you, for one second, even believe that I would do such a thing to you?!”

“I just fear that I’m not what you expect. What you want.”

“Is that tin can on your head too tight? I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but I don’t give a womprat’s ass what you look like underneath that bucket. You wanna know why I fell in love with you?” He nodded his head. “I love you because of who you are as a person. I love your personality. The way that you can be this badass bounty hunter that gives zero fucks about what people think of him to this sweet, gentle, kind-hearted man who shows his love for me every damn day no matter how much trouble I may cause.” This made him chuckle lightly. “I cherish every minute we spend together. I’ll be honest, I’m kinda glad that I’ve never seen your face because it’s allowed me to appreciate you beyond your looks. It’s given me the opportunity to understand who you are on the inside. I don’t care what features make up your face but do know one thing Din Djarin: I will love you no matter what. Never doubt that.” I say as I place my head against. Tears are slipping from my eyes and I can tell from the sounds spilling through the modulator, he’s crying too. After a few minutes of standing there and silently basking in our love for each other, he moves his head back and speaks up.

“I want to.”

“What?”

“I want to marry you. Right here, right now. Like I said earlier, you’re the only one for me and I don’t want to wait any longer.” He declared, gripping my hands in his.

“O-okay. What do I have to do?” 

“Just repeat after me: We are one when together.”

“We are one when together.”

“We are one when parted.”

“We are one when parted.”

“We will share all.”

“We will share all.”

“We will raise our children as warriors.” A blush spread across my face when he spoke these words as the thought of having his kids ran through my imagination.  
“We will raise our children…” I took a breath before finishing. “as warriors.” He then goes and places his head back against mine to seal the deal. 

“Are you ready?” He asks me when we pull away. I nod and his hands slowly reach up towards his helmet. I close my eyes so I can see everything at once. I hear him the set the helmet on the floor and his voice say, “Open.” I do so slowly and when he comes into full view, a smile etches its way across my face and only one word comes to mind.

“Beautiful."


End file.
